Dos motivos para no enamorarse
by Aimara Lutz
Summary: Cuando Rosalie Hale e Isabella Swan conocen a la pequeña e inmadura Alice Cullen no saben que sus vidas cambiarán rotundamente. Con la promesa de una buena botella de cerveza se ven liadas en los grandes problemas de Alice. Luego de una desesperada carrera de huida siendo perseguidas por una banda de despiadados hombres, los famosos hermanos Cullen llegan a su rescate.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando Rosalie Hale e Isabella Swan conocen a la pequeña e inmadura Alice Cullen no saben que sus vidas cambiarán rotundamente. Con la promesa de una buena botella de cerveza se ven liadas en los grandes problemas de Alice.

Luego de una desesperada carrera de huida siendo perseguidas por una banda de despiadados hombres, los famosos hermanos Cullen llegan a su rescate. Motociclistas sin escrúpulos y sin pelos en la lengua que están dispuestos a todo por su pequeña Alice. Pero… ¿Quién dijo que no sacarían algo bueno de ello?

Edward Cullen sabe cómo poner a una chica caliente e Isabella Swan está en la lista.

Emmett Cullen un mujeriego extrovertido solo quiere una noche de sexo y Rosalie… ¿Estará dispuesta a dársela?

Tendrán que sobreponerse de muchos problemas a los cuales solo pueden hacer frente con la fe en sí mismas y una pizca de coqueteo. Dos motivos para no enamorarse son aquellos dos grandes rebeldes capaces de robarle el corazón a cualquier cosa con sujetador y que se pueda llamar mujer.


	2. Chapter 2

No tiene mal aspecto, ni es un bar de mala muerte. Pero, el olor alcohol y cigarro, me marea.

—Dos margaritas—Pide Rose, gritando para ser oída. Él barman asiente, no sin dedicarle una rápida mirada apreciativa. Claro, todos los hacen.

Empieza a sonar una canción de The Black Eye Peas, y el ambiente parece animarse aun más. Los chicos comienzan a moverse mas animados… y mas juntos. Ruego que alguno de esos no se acerque a sacarme a bailar.

Rose reconoce a una pareja cerca y se acerca a charlar. Me dice con señas que la espere. Bebo mi margarita, inspeccionado con detenimiento el lugar. En una esquina, muy poco visible por las luces, se haya una pareja… ¡oh, dios! ¿Se puede hacer eso dentro de un local público? Desvío mí mirada un poco más allá, a las mesas. Un grupo de cerca de diez chicas charlan en un círculo mientras beben quizás que cosa. Me siento como una maldita virgen. Aquellas chicas van completamente destapadas, solo cubriendo lo necesario. Y yo preocupada por mostrar mucho. Definitivamente mi vestido es conservador; plateado, lo que resalta mi tez pálida, está unos centímetros por sobre la rodilla y es descubierto de la espalda, tiene un pico en V que la verdad, no muestra mucho, ya que lo que menos tengo, son pechos.

Miro a Rose entre la gente, y pienso. Eso si esta al nivel. Rose eligió un vestido completamente ajustado y del color rojo mas sensual que encontró. Su rubia cabellera, combina perfectamente. Suspiro encogiéndome de hombros. A unos se les da a otros no, me digo.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —Una voz sugerente habla a mis espaldas.

—No… —Digo exaltada —.Digo, no puedo.

— ¿Y eso porqué? —doy la vuelta y me encuentro con un alto chico pelirrojo. Bastante atractivo. Sus ojos brillan divertidos. Por cierto, son de un lindo color pardo.

—Porque… porque… espero a mi novio —soy tan cerrada de mente, que, realmente es la excusa más pobre que jamás se me hubiese ocurrido. El pelirrojo frunce el seño y evito sonreír al notar que se absolutamente mas atractivo haciéndolo. De repente, ríe. Me quedo perpleja.

— ¡eh, sé sincera! No es tu fuerte mentir ¿sabes? No vienes con novio —siento mis mejillas arder peligrosamente.

— ¿y? —digo, desafiante. Aun roja como tomate.

—Si tuvieras novio, no me importaría —dice, encogiéndose de hombros—.Me pareciste interesante. Pero ya veo que no se puede invitar a alguien sin prestarse para malentendidos.

Comienza a alejarse y reacciono rápidamente.

—Soy Bella —digo.

—Alex—dice.

— ¿Solo diversión? —pregunto.

—Solo diversión —confirma.

Rose me observa unos metros mas allá y asiente enérgicamente. Acepto la mano que Alex me tiende, y lo acompaño a la pista. Definitivamente esto no estaba en mis planes.

Veinte minutos mas tarde, volvemos a la barra junto a Rose, quien milagrosamente esta sola. Estoy completamente segura que no es por falta de invitación.

— ¡uau! —digo sonriendo.

—Debo admitir que esperaba más resistencia de tu parte —Rose nos sonríe, divertida.

—Deberías verlo bailar —le digo a Rose, observándolo mientras bebe un vaso de cerveza.

—Los vi—dice por lo bajo—.Está que arde —añade, susurrando.

—Te lo agradezco, Alex. Admito que pensé mal de ti de principio. Pero has alegrado mi noche.

—Cuando quieras, Bella —dice sonriendo. A pesar de que no es su intención, me sonrojo peligrosamente. Agradezco las luces, ya que sin ellas de seguro estoy perdida.

Rose y Alex se presentan. Él se queda unos minutos acompañándonos con una copa, pero luego se va, prometiendo buscarme luego.

Miro el reloj y me sorprende saber que ya es más de media noche. Solo espero encontrar algún otro tipo como Alex.

— ¿Y? ¿Piensas aun que fue mala idea? —pregunta Rose, sobre la música. Pero no alcanzo a responderle ya que una chica sale entre la gente y se interpone entre las dos. Frunzo el seño.

—Lo de siempre —pide, sonriendo.

Rose parece a punto de darle un puntapié para que se quite, pero ella parece darse cuenta antes.

—Lo siento, chicas —se disculpa, con una sonrisa infantil. Noto que es solo una niña.

—No es nada —digo, tratando de ocultar mi sorpresa. ¿Desde cuando se deja entrar a niñas a estos lugares?

—Soy Alice —se presenta, tendiéndome la mano. Le respondo cortésmente.

—Bella, y ella es Rose—digo señalando a Rose tras de ella.

—Un gusto —dice, sonriendo de nuevo.

Fácilmente, terminamos charlando animadamente con ella. Nos comenta que conoce al dueño del local y que por eso puede entrar. También nos cuenta que tiene dieciséis años, ambas fruncimos el ceño. Aun me pregunto ¿Cómo una niña puede estar metida en lugares así? Le puede ocurrir cualquier cosa. Cuando comento esto, ríe como si hubiese contado un chiste.

—Créeme, antes de que me pueda pasar algo, ya tendré a dos guardaespaldas sobre mi.

Dos horas después….

Con la promesa de un buen trago…. No sé que decir. Rose me alza las cejas, conteniendo la emoción. Un chica realmente exasperante. Tengo pensarlo. Enserio tengo que pensarlo.

— ¡eh, tía! ¿No eres arriesgada?—Habla Alice, mirándome desafiante. ¿Cuándo entramos a este tipo de confianza?

Sonrío con sorna, pero no respondo.

—Vamos Bella. Jamás has hecho nada malo y una cosa no manchara tu historial. No dejarán de prenderte velitas, Santa Isabella.

Le dedico mi peor mirada a Rose, pero ella solo ríe. ¿Acaso no puedo ser intimidante?

—Vale, vale.

Ambas sonríen, sabiendo que al final me rendiría. Tengo la leve impresión de que esta tal Alice resulta tan dulcemente peligrosa que la misma rose. Al final estamos fuera del local, sanas y salvas y manoseadas. Pero a las dos que me acompañan, no parece importarles.

Alice nos guía por un par de calles, mirando furtivamente hacia atrás. Llegamos a un callejón oscuro y que a mi parecer siniestro.

—Aquí chicas. El camino al paraíso—Sale brincando hacia la oscuridad y no tardamos en seguirla. Se comienza a oír un murmullo, que cada vez que doy un paso aumenta un poco más. Luego me doy cuenta que no es un murmullo, si no voces. Cientos de voces. Riendo, gritando; femeninas y masculinas.

—Alice—digo.

—Ya llegamos, Bella—Avisa—.Solo unos pasos mas.

Y tal como ella lo ha dicho, llegamos a un gran terreno de a mi parecer, muchas hectáreas, repleto de hombres y mujeres; en su mayoría chicos jóvenes, de nuestra edad. Todos con una botella en mano. Veo a lo lejos un par de montañas de tierra. Cuando comienzo a preguntarme qué uso pueden darle, motocicletas resplandecientes aparecen y me embarga cierta emoción ¿Cómo es que jamás supe de este lugar? Me pregunto. Alice, como si hubiese adivinado mis pensamientos, responde.

—Solo para normales, no para acaudalados—me sonrojo notablemente. Ella sonríe.

—Solo bromeo. Quizás no se dieron el tiempo de buscar. Estoy segura, que de una u otra forma se hubiesen enterado de este lugar.

— ¿Esas son motocicletas?—pregunto. Alice asiente emocionada.

—Mis hermanos corren algunas veces. No me dejan hacerlo. Pero ya lo he hecho yo, con mis métodos. Es increíble. Y la paga por ganar es inmensa, al igual si es que pierdes.

— ¡Oh!—solo digo.

—Venga. Les presentaré algunos amigos.

Alice nos toma a ambas las manos y comenzamos a caminar. Uno que otro se da vuelta a mirarnos, sus rostros parecen tan peligrosos que me arrepiento de haber venido. Alice sigue tirando de nosotros entre la multitud. Observo que de las muchas chicas que hay, pocas se ven realmente decentes. No juzgo por la apariencia, pero recibimos muchas miradas hostiles al pasar. ¿Porque será?


	3. Chapter 3

Noto que nuestras ropas parecen de gala, comparadas con los jeans ajustados y los tops que llevan la mayoría.

Llegamos a un grupo de chicos, todos hombres. Que al ver a Alice, sonríen y saludan animadamente.

— ¡Eh, si no es Lise! —Dice uno de ellos.

—Ya está aquí, la desaparecida—dice otro.

—Venga, dame un abrazo—un tipo alto y musculoso, sale de la multitud y literalmente se echa a Alice a los brazos haciendo desaparecer su pequeño cuerpo entre sus grandes brazos.

—Ya suelta, Kevin—se queja Alice, riendo.

— ¿Nos has traído carne fresca?—dice un moreno igualmente alto, apoyado en una motocicleta.

Se dispara una alarma en mi cabeza, pero Rose ríe divertida.

—Mucha carne, para tan poco gato—dice desafiante. Quiero pegarle un coscorrón para que se calle, pero se escuchan risas en respuesta.

—Ya, no molesten. Estas son Bella y Rose. No las espanten, por favor.

— ¡Hey! —dicen todos al unísono. Me sonrojo notablemente cuando todas las vistas se posan en mí.

Alice comienza a presentarnos y a nombrarnos a todos los chicos del grupo, que por lo menos son quince. Estoy segura que no podre recordar todos los nombres.

— ¿Sabe alguien donde están mis hermanos?—pregunta Alice, luego. Nadie responde — ¿A que están con las mamarrachas, lame bolas esas, no?—todos asienten. Alice suspira sonoramente.

—Venga, chicas. Vamos por un trago—comienzo a preguntarme de dónde sacaremos un trago, cuando llegamos a un tipo con pinta de rockero, sentado en una gran caja—Lo de siempre, Fred. Que sean tres—el rockero nos dedica una mirada especulativa a ambas. Luego sonríe como si hubiésemos pasado algún tipo de examen.

Alice nos da a cada una una botella de algún tipo de cerveza, que jamás en mi vida había visto. La miro con desconfianza. Alice lo nota y sonríe.

—No lo haz visto, porque solo se venden en los bajos mercados—dice con una ceja levantada. Comprendo lo que me trata de decir y decido darle una probada. Resulta exquisita y fuerte a la vez.

—Esta bien, bastante bien—dice Rose.

— ¿Quieren ir a ver la carrera?—veo el brillo resplandeciente en los ojos de Rose. ¿Tengo otra opción?

Ambas me miran expectantes. Asiento de mala gana. Le doy el último trago a mi cerveza y las sigo.

Alice, danza entre nosotras. Parece sentirse muy a gusto aquí. Todo lo contrario sucede conmigo. Rose observa el lugar como si jamás hubiese visto algo mas hermoso. Ruedo los ojos con disgusto. Definitivamente esto no me gusta, para nada.

— ¡ahh! Allí está Alex—dice Alice emocionada. Llegamos al frente. Veo tres grandes montañas de tierra, de unos cuantos metros. Los estruendosos gritos son ensordecedores. Escucho varios nombres entre los gritos como Jack, Carl, Jeff y Claire. ¡Oh, dios! ¡Mujeres!

—Vaya, no sabia que fueras amante de las carreras callejeras—dice una voz familiar. Miro y frente a mi hay un motociclista, aun con el casco. Usa un casco azul oscuro y ropa de cuero.

— ¡Alex! —Jadeo.

—Hola—dice.

— ¿Ya se conocían?—pregunta Alice.

—Lo conocí en el pub, ésta noche—digo asintiendo. Alice parece aun más emocionada, mientras nos observa.

— ¡Gana por Bella!—exclama Alice sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Siento que mi rostro se pone como tomate. Alex asiente mientras dirige su vista hacia mí, o eso creo, ya que no puedo estar segura ya que usa casco. Hace un saludo con dos dedos y regresa.

— ¿De donde lo conoces?—pregunta Rose, adelantándose a mi pregunta.

—No lo sé. No me acuerdo. Hemos sido amigos desde que tengo memoria—dice, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¡Ya empieza!

Miramos hacia el frente, y como ella dijo, la carrera comienza. Hay cerca de quince motociclistas más, todos con diferentes colores en sus motos. Visualizo a Alex; entre dos grandes hombres vestidos de cuero. Incluso desde aquí parecen amenazantes, pero el parece no notarlo, o quizás no le interesa. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo. De verdad es atractivo en esa moto. De repente recuerdo que él había prometido buscarme luego. No pensaba hacerlo, o si no, no estaría aquí. Me descubro, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Porque tendría que importarme? Apenas lo conozco. El ruido ensordecedor de motos me vuelve a la realidad.

Alice vitorea extasiada. El lugar parece llenarse aun más. Una voz por un parlante habla, avisando el inicio. Las motos salen disparadas y casi salto con los gritos a mí alrededor. Rose ríe completamente divertida, mientras observa. Solo quiero irme de este maldito lugar.

— ¡Eh, chicas! ¿Quieren apostar?—Pregunta Alice, sobre el estruendoso ruido. Ambas negamos—.Vamos. Buscaremos a Edward y Emmett. Quiero que los conozcan. —añade. Nos toma de las manos y nos guía por entre la multitud. Recibimos ciertos reclamos y groserías al pasar intencionalmente empujando. Siento que cada vez estoy mas inquieta.

Un grito hace a Alice detenerse, haciéndonos chocar contra su espalda.

— ¡Hola!—Alice se pone rígida de repente. Mira tras nosotras, con ojos fríos e irritados. Su rostro parece haber envejecido, haciéndola ver mayor.

— ¿Qué?—dice.

Rose y yo miramos hacia atrás. Suelto un jadeo, que estoy segura que todos escucharon. Estoy frente a un hombre completamente atractivo. Cabello negro azabache, como el de Alice, piel completamente lisa y pálida, no exagerada como la mía, si no en un punto perfecto, cuerpo trabajado, y de un metro noventa, mas o menos.

Fija sus ojos en mí, reflejan desdén. Rápidamente, pasa a mi lista negra. Lo miro ceñuda.

— ¿Juguetes nuevos?—pregunta, volviendo su vista a Alice, tras nosotras.

Siento a Alice caminar hacia adelante, sus brazos se posan sobre nosotras, casi protegiéndonos.

—No las tocarás, Jace —La voz de Alice es amenazante. Incluso a mi me causa temor. Pero el solo sonríe. Observo que no esta solo; tres tipos mas lo acompañan, manteniéndose a su lado, en silencio.

—Muy intimidante, Alice Cullen. Pero no lo suficiente—nos dedica a mi y a Rose una mirada voraz y peligrosa. ¡Oh, dios! Esto no puede estar bien. Su mirada es alarmante. Un sudor frío corre por mi espalda. Siento la mano de Rose apretando la mía. Rose está asustada. ¡Esto está aun peor!

—No las tocarás—repite, esta vez más fría. Siento sus brazos temblar.

—Zorra estúpida, fingiendo valentía—dice con una media sonrisa—.Apuesto a que ellas estarán encantadas de venir con nosotros.

—Prefiero comer mierda, imbécil— ¡Oh, dios! ¿Esa fui yo? Su fría mirada se fija en mi y siento mis piernas temblar. No debimos venir aquí.

—Ya veremos que dices cuando termine contigo—su voz es peligrosa y salvaje, llena de promesas. Sus ojos negros brillan con diversión.

— ¡Corran!—grita Alice saliendo disparada entre nosotras. Me quedo pasmada por un segundo. ¿Corran? Rose tira de mi mano y me obliga a correr. Mi cuerpo responde de inmediato. Alice va unos centímetros delante, pero el miedo que me embarga me hace correr como nunca. Siento la mano tirante de Rose cuando me precipito, alcanzando a Alice. Nadie parece percatarse que corremos. Lentamente, la multitud va quedando atrás y solo quedan ciertas personas. Mis pulmones gritan por oxigeno y siento mi corazón en la garganta pero no soy capaz de parar. Siento los pasos apresurados tras nosotros. Nos alcanzaran en unos segundos. Siento algo quebrarse bajo mi pie y me voy de bruces contra el suelo. Estamos perdidas, pienso con desesperación.

Alice y Rose caen sobre mi, haciéndome perder el poco aire que queda en mis pulmones. Giro sobre mi misma. Y los veo. Están justo frente a nosotras. Veo en sus rostros el triunfo. ¿Cómo mierda llegamos a esto?

—Vaya, vaya. Resultaste una estupenda corredora, morena—dice, mirándome con diversión—.Eres mi favorita. ¿Que dicen chicos, la rubia?—los demás tras de él sonríen, con satisfacción.

El chico llamado Jace camina hacia nosotras, se desvía justo frente a Alice. Suelto un especie de jadeo cuando lo veo golpearla con su pie, justo en el estomago. Esto no puede estar pasando, pienso. Debe ser una pesadilla. El grito ahogado de Rose a mi lado me vuelve a la realidad.

—Sabes lo que me debes, pequeña. Considérelo el pago completo ¿Vale?

—Eres hombre muerto, Jace. Sabes que estas muerto.

— ¿Es eso una amenaza? —pregunta. ¡No! Alice está loca. ¿Qué clase de chica se atrevería a desafiarlo? Es aterrador.

—Te encontrarán, lo sabes. Si me haces algo, lo harán.

—Un muerto no puede hablar—su voz pierde todo atisbo de diversión. Un estremecimiento me recorre todo el cuerpo. Esto es el fin.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice parece sonreír, pero no estoy segura. La oscuridad es total. Lo único que nos da luz son los focos que hay entre la multitud, muy lejos de aquí.

—Tu, estas muerto—dice, con diversión. Definitivamente perdió la cabeza—. No debiste volver a acercarte. Estás muerto—repite.

—Estas muerto—Repiten. Una voz masculina tras de mi. ¡Más hombres! Siento que me hundo aun más en la desesperación. Ya no hay salida alguna. Algo me levanta de un golpe, de un segundo a otro me encuentro rodeada por unos grandes brazos. Pataleo horrorizada. Solo me queda eso. No dejaré de luchar. Al menos se llevaran algunos golpes.

— ¡Estate quieta! Venimos a ayudarte—Abro los ojos y me encuentro con un par de orbes azules claro, que me hacen relajarme de inmediato. Algo me dice que no miente.

—Emmett, Edward ¿Porque tardaron tanto?—Alice se levanta, sollozando. Corre hacia un chico junto a nosotros y lo abraza. El parece no estar prestándole atención. Observo a mí alrededor y veo que hay un chico abrazando a Rose y está tranquilizándola.

—Esto se pondrá feo—dice el chico, que aun me sostiene—.No querrás ver—Le doy un vistazo rápido. Es exageradamente grande y musculoso. Su cuerpo es intimidante. Pero al mirar su rostro, casi sonrío, es completamente infantil, con hoyuelos. Tiene el cabello rizado y rubio. Sus brazos me giran y sus grandes manos me tapan los ojos.

—Tuviste tu oportunidad, Jace. No te mantuviste lejos. Golpeaste a Alice. Eso es pasarse de la raya—La voz es extremadamente agresiva, pero tiene un tono… sensual. Escucho un terrible estruendo. Como de dos cuerpos impactando. Las manos en mis ojos me presionan haciéndome pegar contra el cuerpo del rubio musculoso. Si no estuviera en tal situación, de seguro estaría como tomate. Escucho golpes estruendosos. Me preocupa saber quien está ganando.

Lo que para mi parecen horas, las manos desaparecen de mis ojos. La escena es escalofriante. Las ganas de correr son extremas. Yacen cuerpos tirados en el suelo. Puedo ver sangre en el suelo. ¡Están muertos! me grita mi subconsciente.

Me oigo soltando un grito horrorizado.

—Cállala, Emmett—dice una voz. Veo las manos del rubio acercándose a mi y hago lo primero que se me ocurre. Lo muerdo con todas mis fuerzas.

— ¡Au! Eso dolió, morena—Sus brazos se vuelven rápidamente en contra de mí. Me encuentro de nuevo rodeada.

— ¡Están locos!—Grito, desesperada—Los mataron.

—No están muertos, Bella—dice Alice acercándose a mí.

—Tu, cállate—le grito furiosa. Veo su mirada oscurecerse con tristeza y me arrepiento al instante de haberle gritado—. Lo siento—me disculpo, avergonzada.

—Ya suéltala, Emm.

Los brazos tras de mi desaparecen de repente. Unos nuevos brazos llegan hacia mí. Estoy dispuesta a golpear de nuevo, pero noto la cabellera rubia y devuelvo el abrazo.

—Siento que tuvieran que pasar por esto chica—dice Alice bajando el rostro. Es en ese momento que noto el tipo junto a ella. Siento mi pulso detenerse un momento y luego comenzar un ritmo acelerado. Frente a mi, está el tipo mas hermoso que jamás haya visto. Lo que la poca luz me deja ver son unos cabellos cobrizos brillantes, un perfil perfecto y masculino y unos ojos chispeantes. Aunque no soy capaz de ver el color, sé que son hermosos. El parece notar que lo miro y me devuelve una mirada... no se definir que es lo que muestra. Pero no soy capaz de mantenerla, desvío mi mirada hacia lo demás. Hay tres tipos más junto a Alice. La rodean como un tipo de guardaespaldas; son un poco menos musculosos que el rubio llamado Emmett.

— ¿Qué problemas tenias con ese chico, Alice?—Rose pregunta a mi lado, mirando a sus acompañantes con desconfianza.

—Es mejor que no lo sepan.

—Quiero irme ya—le susurro a Rose. Pero parecen todos oírme, ya que tengo muchas miradas en mí.

—Siento todo esto—Vuelve a disculparse Alice—.Es muy peligroso que se vayan solas. Déjenme recompensarles de alguna manera, por este mal rato.

—Ya has hecho bastante—dice el chico de cabello cobrizo a su lado, dedicándole una mirada reprobatoria.

— ¿Pueden llevarlas a casa, Edward?—el chico parece irritado con la pregunta. De algún modo consigo hablar.

—Podemos ir solas, gracias—Tomo la mano de Rose para caminar. Pero tan solo doy un paso y caigo de rodillas. Esto no puede ir peor. Olvidé por completo el tacón.

Escucho ciertas risas y toda la sangre se concentra en mis mejillas. Me tomo mi tiempo para levantarme.

—Está bien. Las llevaremos. Resulta muy torpe tu amiga—comenta el chico llamado Edward.

—No confío en ustedes, ni en ti tampoco, Alice Cullen—Rose dice justo lo que comenzaba a pensar. Alice se encoge de hombros con tristeza.

—Mis hermanos pueden llevarlas—dice. ¿Hermanos? Observo al chico Edward y no encuentro un solo rasgo parecido a Alice, él parece notar mi mirada y dice.

—No tienen otra opción. No llevan dinero consigo—comienzo a preguntarme que le hace pensar eso, cuando noto que mi bolso ya no me acompaña. Debió caer mientras corríamos.

— ¿Qué sucederá con ellos?—pregunta Rose, nuevamente, diciendo en voz alta mis pensamientos.

—Dejaremos que se los coman las ratas—dice el chico rubio musculo junto a mi, mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa. Suelto un grito de horror. Él ríe complacido.

— ¿Que esa chica no hace nada más que gritar?—dice uno de los tipos junto a Alice.

—Ellos son Benjamín, Garrett y Noel—dice Alice señalando a cada uno. ¿Que no hay un feo en este lugar? Todos tienen pinta de ser súper modelos, sobre todo ese tal Edward— Edward y Emmett son mis hermanos—añade.

—Bueno ¿Nos vamos?—Dice el chico llamado Noel; rubio y musculoso en menos cantidad que Emmett.

—Es la mejor opción ¿Qué dices?—susurra Rose en mi oído. Asiento en respuesta, sabiendo que no tenemos opción.

Nos encontramos caminando entre la multitud, que ya comienza a dispersarse. Miro mi reloj y veo que ya son cerca de las dos de la madrugada. ¡Santo cielo! Agradezco no tener que trabajar mañana. Alice camina entre sus dos hermanos, quienes la llevan de la mano, como si fuera niña pequeña. Eso parece entre dos tipos tan altos. Y por cierto, tan diferentes entre sí.

Estoy obligada a abandonar mis zapatos a medio camino. Uno de los tipos que nos acompañan se ofrece a llevarme pero niego rápidamente.

Entramos en el callejón siniestro pero damos una vuelta a otro lado y llegamos a un pasaje cerrado por una muralla. Me entra el pánico de nuevo pero veo unas relucientes motos al fondo.

—No pienso subirme a eso—digo rotundamente. Alice lleva rato intentando convencerme pero tendría que estar loca para subirme a una.

—Vente conmigo, Alice—dice Noel ofreciéndole la mano.

— ¿Piensan dejarme aquí?—El pánico me invade. Rose sube con Emmett, cuando él ofrece llevarla.

—Ya sube, Bella—pide Alice desde atrás de Noel, en la moto.

—Ya me cansé—dice el chico de cabello cobrizo.

Camina, amenazador, hacia mí. Retrocedo automáticamente. Me alcanza rápidamente. En un segundo estoy como un saco de patatas sobre su hombro.

— ¡Bájame! —grito enojada—.Te lo ordeno ahora—Escucho unas risas masculinas y comienzo a patalear. Siento un golpe en el trasero y me congelo. ¿Acaso me golpeó?

—Buena chica—murmura. Toda la sangre se acumula en mis mejillas y agradezco estar en aquella posición. Ya de por sí, es muy humillante.

Siento que me baja bruscamente y me encuentro atravesada en la moto. Teniendo como soporte solo mí estomago, contra el asiento. Siento las demás motos ser encendidas y me obligo a hablar.

—No pensarás llevarme así ¿verdad?—el miedo se nota en mi voz. El parece ignorarme. Levanta mis piernas y mi cabeza y las deja sobre sus piernas.

Enciende la moto —. Tienes que estar bromean...—Mis palabras quedan cortadas cuando me veo impulsada hacia atrás, chocando contra el duro cuerpo de Edward. Definitivamente, este no es un momento para sonrojarse.


	5. Chapter 5

—Quédate quieta, o lo lamentarás—Su voz no suena amenazadora y comprendo que se refiere a la moto. Veo la calle frente a mis ojos, demasiado cerca. Miro hacia adelante, las demás motos nos llevan cierta ventaja.

— ¡Bájame! Me caeré ¡Bájame! —grito desesperada. Él parece no escucharme y acelera aun más. Siento como toda la comida del día se me revuelve en el estomago y sé que vendrá luego— ¡Bájame, por favor! ¡Quiero vomitar!—veo la alarma en su rostro y en unos segundos nos detenemos. Su expresión se vuelve irritada.

—Jamás nadie, me ha cabreado tanto—dice, mirándome de una manera no muy amistosa. Bajo de la moto, apenas, y caigo de rodillas contra el asfalto. De repente, tengo ganas de llorar.

— ¿Estas bien?—se para junto a mi. Su voz suena mas suave ahora, incluso un poco sensual. No soy capaz de mirarlo. Trato de aguantar las lagrimas. Ha sido demasiado por una noche.

Unas manos me rodean los brazos y me obligan a pararme.

—No me gustan las chicas sensible ¿Sabes?—Me dedica una sonrisa divertida, que hace que se me dispare el pulso.

—A mi tampoco me gustan los matones—digo, desafiante. Veo que está tratando de reprimir una risa. El sonido de una moto acercándose me impide responderle.

— ¡Eh! Piensan apurarse o se quedaran ahí como idiotas—la voz de Emmett dice. Veo que viene solo—Garrett y Benjamín harán el resto—dice, dirigiéndose a Edward. ¿El resto? Prefiero no pensar sobre ello. Veo que Edward aun mantiene sus brazos sobre mí y lo quito de un tirón.

— ¡Vamos, nena!—dice Emmett, sonriéndome con un brillo raro en los ojos. Rose tras de él, asiente. Me rindo completamente y subo a la moto con el ángel maligno. Si, decido llamarlo así. Eso parece ¿no? Emmett se pierde en una curva y nosotros aun no arrancamos.

—Te diré una cosa—habla de repente, dándose la vuelta en el asiento para observarme. Me hundo en mi lugar, frente a su penetrante mirada—Si volviéramos a vernos, lo cual no espero, te avisaré que no soportaré otra de esas patéticas pataletas tuyas ¿Entendido? Sea a quien sea que esté dirigida—Añade, al notar que estoy dispuesta a gritos resultan realmente exasperantes y no detendré a mi mano, si esta dispuesta a darte una zurra—Es eso una amenaza. Lo noto en su mirada. Pero no estoy dispuesta a callar.

—No me intimidas—mi voz suena vacilante. Justo como deseaba, pienso como sarcasmo. En su rostro aparece una sonrisa divertida, que me hace dar vueltas la cabeza.

—Interesante—solo dice. Arranca la moto de un tirón y estoy obligada a sujetarme de él. Siento como su cuerpo se convulsiona por la risa.

—Caerás—dice—.Tienes que sujetarme fuerte...—siento que es hora de dar vuelta la moneda. Sonrío. Con una mano, levanto mi vestido hasta los muslos y rodeo sus caderas con mis piernas, mientras lo abrazo. Su cuerpo se pone rígido de repente. Aguanto las ganas de reír. Siento su cuerpo vibrar de nuevo por la risa y no puedo evitar seguirlo.

—Interesante—repite. Me dejo disfrutar el momento. Mi primera vez... en motocicleta. Incluso es relajante. El gran cuerpo de Edward Cullen me protege contra el viento. Y se podría decir que su cuerpo irradia cierto calor extraño.

Me siento cansada de repente. Cierro los ojos un momento...

— ¡Esta muerta!—dice una voz divertida. Abro los ojos y tres pares de ojos me observan con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué?—digo, somnolienta.

—Me sorprende que no haya caído—dice una voz, muy cerca. Caigo en la realidad y todos los recuerdos me llegan de golpe. El chico atractivo y malvado, Jace, el rescate de los hermanos Cullen, el viaje en... ¡moto! Despabilo en un segundo.

—Esta sujeta como lapa. No tenia posibilidades de caer—veo que aun estoy enganchada a Edward y mi sangre sube a las mejillas. Me despego rápidamente y bajo con torpeza.

— ¿Estas bien?—pregunta Alice observándome. Asiento sin querer decir más.

—Estaremos en Seaton Street. Veremos como le explicamos esto a Esme—murmura Emmett junto a Alice, observándola.

El sonido de dos motos encendiéndose, me hace saltar hacia atrás. Edward y Emmett Cullen desaparecen por una curva sin siquiera despedirse. Frunzo el ceño, mientras observo por donde desaparecieron.

Vuelvo mi vista hacia Alice. Con todo este embrollo siquiera me había preguntado como estaba ella. Recuerdo que es tan solo una niña. Camino hacia ella. Baja la mirada, aun avergonzada.

— ¿Cómo estas?—inquiero.

—He tenido peores—susurra—.Espero que no estén enojadas conmigo.

— ¡Como crees! —dice Rose junto a mi—.Son cosas que pasan—Ambas la miramos sorprendidas. Ella esboza una sonrisa. De un momento a otro nos reímos a carcajadas.

— ¿No están enojadas?—pregunta Alice.

—No—digo sin más—. Pero nos debes unas cuantas explicaciones, jovencita.

—Quizás mañana. Estoy muy cansada.

— ¿Quieren verme, otra vez, después de lo que ocurrió?—Sus ojos brillan con expectación. Estoy segura que su encanto le resulta una excelente arma.

—Claro. Pero como dijo Rose, mañana será mejor. Porque no vienes y nos tomamos algo juntas—Asiente enérgicamente.

Nos despedimos de Alice Cullen y luego se va junto a Noel, en su moto. Subimos a nuestro departamento y ambas estamos muy cansadas para hablar del tema. Cada una se dirige a su cuarto, con un simple "Buenas noches". Apenas toco la almohada, el sueño me embarga y caigo en los brazos de Morfeo.

El despertador maldito, me hace despabilar de golpe. Me levanto en la cama y siento mis músculos agarrotados. La corrida de anoche definitivamente fue mucho. La ducha caliente relaja mi cuerpo lo suficiente.

Preparo el desayuno para ambas en silencio. Rose parece tan cansada como yo. Pero veo cierto brillo especial en sus ojos y me pregunto el porqué. Comemos en silencio. Veo las marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos y pregunto.

— ¿Sucede algo que no sé? —Rose me observa un momento.

—Nada especial—sé que miente. Lo dice su cara idiotizada.

— ¿Qué debo entender por nada?

—Emmett Cullen—dice. Se levanta unos segundos y vuelve con un pequeño papel en sus manos. ¡Oh, dios no! Es justo lo que yo pienso.

— ¿Qué? No, Rose. No los volveremos a ver—digo rotundamente.

—No pienso llamarlo, si es lo que piensas—se encoge de hombros y sigue con su desayuno—. No me parece, lo bastante bueno—eso es completamente falso. Emmett Cullen es uno de los hombres mas calientes que he visto en mi vida y sé que a ella le gustó. Pero con el solo hecho de montar motos lo pasa a la lista de rechazados.

—Son unos matones, todos ellos—digo, recordando lo sucedido.

—Matones, que salvaron nuestro culo, Bella.

—Lo menos que podían hacer luego de que su hermana nos metiera en problemas.

Mientras lavo los trastos, Rose ordena mi habitación y la de ella. Que no presentan mayor desorden aparte de las camas y la ropa.

Son las dos menos cuarto, cuando se escucha el timbre.

— ¿Quién? —escucho la voz de Rose en el intercomunicador.

"Alice Cullen" dice una voz infantil. Salgo de la habitación y corro hacia la sala de estar.{

* * *

Espero que les guste :D


	6. Chapter 6

—¡Pasa! —grito. Rose presiona el botón.

En unos momentos Alice esta frente a nuestra puerta. Tan resplandeciente, como si lo de ayer no hubiese sucedido.

—Buenas tardes, chicas—saluda animada.

Definitivamente, ésta chica tiene energías todo el tiempo.

Decidimos hacer un almuerzo rápido e invitamos a Alice a quedarse. Ella acepta encantada. Parece más feliz que ayer, lo que me alegra. Me pregunto que tipo de vida lleva. Tiene dos hermanos matones y una clase de amigos bravucones, que de seguro, han estado metidos en estragos callejeros. Quito aquellas ideas de mi mente, Alice parece todo, menos alguien vil.

— ¿Y piensas contarnos? —inquiere Rose, de repente.

Veo la incomodidad de Alice y añado.

—Lo prometemos, estará seguro con nosotras—le sonrío y ella me devuelve la sonrisa, con más timidez.

— ¿Prometen, también, no salir corriendo?

— ¿Dónde iríamos? —digo con diversión—. Lo prometemos—Rose asiente con la cabeza. Alice suspira sonoramente y empieza.

—Jace y yo estuvimos juntos un tiempo…—suelto un jadeo. Eso no lo esperaba—. Ya lo sé, es la cosa más estúpida que hice en mi vida. Pero como se dieron cuenta, es un tipo caliente. Me tenía prendada.

— ¿Exactamente, cuándo?

—Cuando tenía quince—dice, con la cara prendida. Era solo una niña, lo sigue siendo ahora. ¿Qué clase de hermanos, no cuidan de su hermana menor? Comienzo a sentir cierto resentimiento por esos dos Cullen. ¿Y donde están los padres, también? Seguro son unos despreocupados.

—Estuviste con él… de todas las formas—murmura Rose. Alice asiente, completamente incómoda.

—Él tiene veintidós, le gustan las chicas jóvenes y yo caí. Bueno, me di cuenta tarde de quién era realmente y qué era capaz de hacer. Edward y Emmett se olvidaron que tenían hermana en ese tiempo—esta vez, Rose suelto un jadeo, sorprendida—. Jace comenzó a tener problemas con ciertos chicos de la calle Seaton, donde actualmente se hacen las carreras callejeras. No pagaron la última apuesta en la que él participó. Jace es muy vengativo. Se encargó de buscarlos y luego…—respira —los amenazó. Ellos no quisieron pagar la deuda. Jace los mató. Eran dos chicos, no pasaban los veinte—eso es demasiado para procesar. No me sorprende. Jace me pareció un tipo de esos desde el momento en que lo vi. Lo que me cuesta creer, es cómo Alice llego a él. Debió haber estado muy cegada. Aunque, en una pequeña parte es comprensible. Jace es una divinidad de hombre —. Estuve presente. Edward y Emmett se enteraron y no quisieron escucharme. Me obligaron a denunciarlo. Pero, claro, el testimonio de una chica libertina de dieciséis años no fue suficiente. Jace es muy astuto, no dejó huellas, testigos, o algo que lo culpara.

—Jace se enteró que tu lo denunciaste ¿verdad? —Alice asiente. Continuo—. Por eso habló de algún tipo de deuda pendiente. Lo que no comprendo, es cómo te dejo vivir a ti.

—No estuviste lo suficiente atenta, Bella—dice—. Edward y Emmett son mi pase de inmunidad. Jamás permitirán que nada me suceda.

— ¿Y si algún día ellos no pudieran… salvarte?—insinúa Rose. Alice ríe tristemente.

—Prometieron irse conmigo—se me corta la respiración, sofocada.

— ¿Qué tipo de hermanos tienes? —pregunto, horrorizada. Ella se encoge de hombros.

—Los que jamás me dejaran sola y que están dispuestos a arriesgarse por mi.

— ¿Qué sucede con tus padres? ¿Qué dirían ellos? —sé, por su expresión, que me he metido en terreno privado. Pero la curiosidad me mata.

—Ellos… son los mejores padres del mundo—estoy segura que ambas se nos cae la boca—. Siempre nos han dado todo, incluso el amor que no merecemos.

— ¿Saben ellos qué clase de vida tienes? —pregunta Rose. Le dedicó una fulminante mirada para que se calle pero Alice responde.

—Ellos no pueden cambiarnos. Nosotros ya éramos así cuando nos encontraron.

— ¿Son adoptados?

—Si. Notarás la diferencia entre nosotros ¿no? Carlisle y Esme, nuestros padres, no son más mayores que nosotros. Solo nos llevan quince años.

— ¡Uau! —suelto, aun mas sorprendida.

—Bueno, el tema no es de mi familia, si no de Jace. ¿Tienen alguna otra duda?

—No—decimos ambas al unísono.

Alice se queda con nosotros hasta cerca de las siete y media. Cuando se va, me pregunto en donde vivirá.

El resto del fin de semana pasa como un exhalo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estamos de vuelta a la rutina diaria.

Hago el desayuno rápidamente para Rose y corro a la ducha. Como una granola en barra durante el camino al trabajo. Curiosamente, Rose trabaja solo un par de kilómetros mas allá en una tienda de ayudante de la diseñadora. Se le paga bien. Ya que la señorita Kelly, la diseñadora profesional, es una reconocida mujer, ícono de la moda.

Rose me deja en la entrada del edificio. Nora me saluda en recepción. Corro a los ascensores, encontrándome justamente con el más indicado.

—Buenos días, señor Bach—saludo con falso jubilo matutino.

—Buen día, Bella—dice cortante. El maldito hombre a mi lado, es mi jefe. Un irritante jefe. Un metro noventa de puro alemán desquiciante. Ni su atractivo treintañero lo salva de parecer un fastidioso trabajólico.

Me dirijo a mi puesto afortunadamente, nótese el sarcasmo, frente a la oficina del señor Bach. Me mantengo el resto del día escribiendo las cartas que "amablemente" mi jefe me envió a hacer. Pierdo la hora de almuerzo por terminar las malditas cartas, pero puedo irme mas temprano a casa.

Rose aun no ha llegado. Mientras preparo la cena, suena el teléfono. Es Jasper.

—Aquí, sensual Bella hablando—digo con diversión.

"Vaya, vaya. Que suerte la mía. Justo con quien quería hablar. ¿Cómo estas pequeña?"

—Bien, recién llegue del trabajo. ¿Qué necesitas?

"¿Tengo que necesitar algo para llamar?" Su tono es falsamente ofendido.

— ¡No! Pero siempre quieres algo ¿o no?

"Me has pillado" dice riendo. Ruedo lo ojos. "Como se acercan mis vacaciones, he pensado en ir a visitarlas…"

—Todavía te faltan dos meses, Jasper—digo.

"Una informada chica. Si, eso falta, pero me estoy anticipando ¿sabes?"

—No tienes que pedir permiso, Jasper. Ven cuando quieras.

"¿Y si va María" inquiere.

— ¡Puedes irte al mismo infierno! —le ladro, furiosa de repente. Escucho sus carcajadas al teléfono y mi furia pronto cambia a irritación— ¿Estas jugando conmigo, Jasper Hale? Pues no me gusta.

"Sabes cuanto me gusta jugar contigo, Bella" dice, con un intencional tono sensual.

"Ya nos vemos, pervertido" me despido.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose llegue una media hora después. Justo cuando está lista la cena. Comemos mientras charlamos acerca de nuestro día. Rose parece un poco distraída. Pero no pregunto. Siempre pasa por momentos así, y generalmente no es nada relevante o que sea realmente de mi interés.

Martes y miércoles pasan volando cuando recibo la llamada de Alice Cullen al teléfono del trabajo.

— ¿Cómo tienes mi número?

—Casualmente, un amigo encontró tu bolso. Por supuesto, no esperes que te devuelva el dinero—Añade. Ruedo los ojos—. Lo juro, traté de convencerlo pero no lo hará. Dice que es un tipo de pago. Te devolveré el bolso y tus cosas ¿vale?

—Vale.

— ¿Te parece si voy a tu trabajo mañana? —Quedamos el día viernes.

A las dos en punto, llega puntual. Aprovecho la hora de almuerzo para salir con ella. Vamos a tomar un café y unas donas a la pequeña tienda a una cuadra del edificio. Es un elegante lugar. Muy tranquilo. Tiene una decoración muy moderna.

— ¿Qué haces, para ganarte la vida? —pregunto de repente. Alice me mira pensativa.

—No te gustará saberlo…

— ¿Terminaste tus estudios? —la respuesta es obvia, pero quiero escucharlo de su boca.

—No. Aunque me hubiese gustado.

— ¿Por qué no los terminas? —me observa unos segundos y luego responde.

—No lo sé. He tenido varias peleas con Carlisle por ello. Pero no me siento preparada.

— ¿Qué quieres estudiar?

—Siempre me ha gustado la decoración de interiores, como Esme.

— ¿Así que tu madre es decoradora de interiores?

—Ajá. Trabajo independiente. Le va bien. Carlisle es médico.

—No has sabido aprovechar los padres que tienes, Alice.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —me encojo de hombros y tomo mi café. Invito a Alice a ir el viernes a casa y ella acepta gustosa. Al igual que Rose cuando se lo comento en casa.

Preparo la cena en tiempo record. Rose y yo, disfrutamos de un exquisito plato de jambalaya1.

Jambalaya: es una comida que tiene principalmente arroz. Es un plato sazonado que resulta picante, se puede hacer con mucho chile.

Día viernes. Espero. Pasan cinco minutos y nada. Otros diez…. ¡Alice! Asoma su cabeza por la entrada de recepción y de alguna manera, me siento contenta. Me despido de Nora, la recepcionista, y nos vamos. Tomamos un taxi a casa, por supuesto.

— ¿Bella? —dice Alice, mientras viajamos—, me preguntaba si gustarías ir a casa. Con Rose. Quiero que conozcan a mis amigos.

— ¿No tienes amigas? Digo, no presentaste a ninguna chica la noche anterior—digo, sin querer. Ella niega.

—No tengo amigas, pero sí conocidas.

—Me pregunto por qué…—Alice sonríe maliciosa. —No lo sé, Alice. ¿No crees que será muy acelerado? No te conocemos y…

—Si te preocupas por lo que sucedió hace unas noches… no volverá a suceder. No pienses que somos de ese calibre, Bella. Solo fue una mala noche para conocerme. A mí y a mis hermanos.

—Lo siento, Alice. Pero ya tengo una impresión de tus… hermanos. No creo que cambie—Alice suspira, teatralmente.

—Lo siento. No puedo pedir perdón por mis hermanos. Tampoco esperes que se disculpen, por ser tan desatentos y descorteces. Es su naturaleza.

—Tú no eres igual.

—Lo soy. Pero sé controlar mi carácter y sé cuando usarlo. Pero eso no viene al tema, Bella. Quiero que vean que lo anterior solo fue mucha mala suerte. No te sucederá nada, ni a Rose. Di que sí.

— ¿Y que se supone que harán?

Alice piensa unos segundos y dice —Lo de siempre. Una pequeña fiesta privada. Carlisle y Esme no estarán, asique estamos libres. Probablemente Edward y Emmett tampoco, pero es muy poco seguro.

—No diré que paso a tus hermanos, Alice. Pero veremos que dice Rose ¿Vale? —Alice asiente, tranquilamente, aunque sus ojos brillan con triunfo.

Al llegar a casa, Rose ve televisión en el sofá. Sonríe al vernos. Pero su sonrisa desaparece cuando le comento la invitación de Alice. Frunce el ceño, disgustada. A Alice se le desvanece la sonrisa en un momento. Pero no parece dispuesta a ceder. Le da el mismo discursito alentador que a mi solo que añade más información. Rose es mas difícil de convencer, incluso yo, que sé cual es su objetivo, quedo convencida con sus argumentos. Rose rechista irritada, pero cede finalmente.

Dos horas después, abordamos la gran camioneta de Rose. Alice comparte el asiento de copiloto conmigo. Somos lo suficiente delgadas y pequeñas para caber ambas. Alice dio indicaciones a Rose hasta que llegamos a Hollywood freway. Habían pasado cerca de quince minutos y con una vuelta en una esquina, estacionamos en una gran residencial.

Abro la boca hasta más no poder. No espera esto. Alice, sí. Sonríe con diversión mal disimulada mientras entramos con la camioneta. Le indica a Rose, donde estacionarse. Las rejas eléctricas se cierran tras nosotras.

En la parte frontal hay una gran fuente de agua, al acercarme, veo los tallados en piedra. Realmente hermoso. Tiene formas en espiral terminadas en pétalos en el fontanal.

—Esme adora esto. Deberías ver el jardín. Tiene cuatro, uno en cada esquina. De verdad, solo observarlas y escucharlas por unos minutos es… relajante. ¿Hermosa no?

— ¡Vaya ricachona! —exclama Rose llegando a nosotras. Alice niega con la cabeza.

—Yo no. Carlisle y Esme sí. Vamos dentro—Observo unos segundos la casa… si es que se puede llamar así. Es estilo Kaufam House y en gran porcentaje es de vidrio. Sus ventanales son enormes aunque no es posible mirar que hay adentro. Es de solo dos plantas. Pero la palabra enorme es quedarse corta. Los ladrillos de las murallas son de un color azul obscuro muy singular, que me recuerdan a los ojos de Alice un segundo —. Vamos y quita la cara de boba. Aun no has visto nada. Nos hace correr por unas grandes escaleras hacia el porche de la casa. El suelo es de cerámica en gris oscuro. Muy bonito también. Llegamos a unas elegantes puertas que Alice abre con un empujón. ¡Uau! Pienso. El suelo reluce en cuadros blancos y negros. Una gran escalera al más estilo francés se sitúa frente a la entrada. Es la más grande que jamás haya visto en una casa. Una gran araña cuelga del techo color crema. ¡Enorme!. Siento el tirón insistente de Alice y la sigo. Caminamos por un pasillo a la derecha de la gran escalera. Hay un pasillo de puertas. Llegamos a la última. La abre. Una simple estancia. Contiene sofás de cuero negro y un gran plasma al frente. Cruzamos. Abre las grandes puertas de vidrio y salimos al exterior.

Al menos veinte personas saludan animados al vernos… o al ver a Alice. Ésta ultima, nos presenta a todos en el lugar. Me fijo la gran mesa de vidrio en medio de todos, con toda clase de copas y comida. Miro entre la multitud y veo una gran piscina un poco mas allá. ¡Santo cielo! Es más grande que mi habitación. Hay cinco chicas en traje de baño, jugando. Suena una estupenda música de fondo. Exclusiva para bailes de pareja. Me sonrojo cuando un chico me mira fijamente, sabiendo lo mismo que yo. Me escabullo rápidamente, dirigiéndome hacia Rose.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta ella, viendo mi cara afligida.

—Nada. Sólo un chico…

— ¡Bella Swan, huiste de un hombre! —exclama, horrorizada y divertida a la vez.

—Al menos ¿Era feo…—niego rotundamente. Era todo, menos feo. Rose rueda los ojos, consternada ahora. Rose me tiende una copa de algún tipo de alcohol desconocido. Lo bebo de un solo trago. El ardor en mi garganta me hace lagrimear los ojos.

— ¿Qué rayos es esto, Rose?

—Absolut pears—dice Rose, dando un pequeño trago a su copa—. Me lo dijo una chica. No debiste mandártela de un…. —Un ruido, como de un impacto, la interrumpe. Miro hacia la piscina, de donde proviene, y veo a un chico completamente empapado. Riendo. Borracho.

— ¡Eh, no vale par de putillas, son unos tramposos! —grita, casi ahogándose de la risa. Noto que él no estaba cuando llegamos. Debió llegar luego. Escucho unas risas… muy familiares. ¡Oh, no!

Alice está junto a nosotros, de repente. —Lo siento, chicas. Estaba segura que no vendría—miramos el espectáculo que inician empujando a chicas al agua. Quienes tontamente ríen. Un leve sentimiento de irritación me invade.

Emmett Cullen toma a una chica por la cintura, posando una mano, descaradamente en su trasero y la lleva al agua. Es una típica rubia Barbie. Quien, por cierto, ríe divertida. O más bien caliente hasta mojar las bragas. No puedo culparla. Ese Cullen es un bombón andante. ¡Pero que piensas, Bella! Me dice mi subconsciente. Edward Cullen por otro lado, bebe una de la misma que yo tome recién y se la bebe de un trago. No parece afectado.

— ¡Alice! —llama Edward Cullen. Ignorando que nos encontramos a su lado. Como si no nos viese. Estoy segura que mi boca se cae un metro. ¡Es un ordinario!

—Vengan, chicas. No dejaré que las pasen a llevar esta vez—sin que podamos negarnos, nos lleva a empujones hacia el borde de la piscina, donde Emmett se encuentra jugando animadamente con la rubia. Me mira por unos segundos, luego fija su ojos en Rose y puedo decir que sonríe imperceptiblemente, pero desecho la idea cuando le planta un beso a la rubia. Se me hace, inconscientemente, agua la boca. No por el hecho de que sea él quien lo dé. Si no por el hecho de cómo lo da. Estoy indudablemente segura que eso debe ser ilegal—. Ya detente, galán—lo regaña Alice, avergonzada. Emmett suelta a la chica, quien sonríe como boba—.Traje a las chicas ven y diles hola— le da una prometedora mirada a la rubia y sale del agua. Al llegar a nosotras gotea excesivamente.

—Que bueno verte, Rosalía—saluda, dándole unos pequeños golpes en la espalda. Rose parece indignada. Luego me observa a mí y sonríe con malicia.

— ¡Qué agradable verte de nuevo, morena! —hace lo que menos esperaba. Toma mis mejillas entre sus mojadas manos y me planta un casto beso en los labios. Siento mi cara arder cuando me suelta. Mis labios y mis mejillas quedan goteando. ¡Uau! Mi voz se queda atrapada en la garganta y no soy capaz de reprocharle nada. Alice quiere hablar pero Emmett la funde en un abrazo de oso. Rose me dedica una mirada malhumorada. Casi puedo ver el vapor saliendo por sus orejas. Me encojo de hombros, aun sonrojada.

—Nos vemos luego—dice Emmett soltando a su hermana. Me guiña un ojo y desaparece entre la multitud. Dejando un rastro de gotas en el camino.


End file.
